A Loss of Words and Light
by FrozenSilverHeart
Summary: Artemis and Apollo have always been siblings that bicker and annoy each other, but when Apollo is forced to leave, will they be able to handle the complete separation? Can Artemis deal with potentially never seeing her brother again? Watch as history's closest siblings are ripped apart from each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own anything affiliated with it. Percy Jackson and all his friends (as well as his enemies) belong to the brilliant mind of Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 1

It all started out as a normal day. Artemis stood perched on a rock mound, careful not to make a sound as she eyed the wild turkey. With movements as swift as the wind she drew her silver bow and fired an arrow that sank straight in to the turkey's neck. She leaped over the mound and strode over to her kill, retrieving the silver shafted arrow from the corpse. After stuffing the bird in her bag she made her way back to camp. She knew how her hunters worried if she was gone for a while, especially after that little incident with Atlas. Artemis found it almost pleasant, having this group of girls that genuinely cared for her. As she walked in to the camp she was greeted by her second in command Thalia Grace.

"My lady." She gave a small bow which Artemis returned. "We think we've put together a strategy, or rather an outline of a strategy, for the boars. We were hoping you'd take a look at it and see if it's fit for the task."

Artemis gave a nod. "Of course, Thalia. I'd be glad to." They began to make their way over to Thalia's tent, where more hunters awaited their mistress. "This boar hunt is a big event, it only occurs once in a decade." Artemis cocked her head. "It's almost like Christmas to me. I wonder, did I provide you all with enough information to make proper preparations?"

"I believe so my lady." Thalia replied. "We've all been briefed on the mass number of boars and how they move in their groups."

"Ah, good, good." Artemis entered the tent and was greeted by a chorus of "My lady"s and bows. She then listened to the hunters' strategy, complementing the great parts and suggesting changes to some other parts. All in all an average meeting of the hunters that would always take place before a big hunt.

After the meeting was over Artemis stepped out of the tent and made her way over to her own quarters. There she took out the turkey and set it aside to be cleaned. She also removed the arrow she had killed it with to clean as well. She looked at the arrow and noticed the arrowhead was missing. New arrowheads were always such a hassle, and it couldn't be too far. She placed the shaft down and strode out to where she had shot the turkey, ignoring the confused and concerned looks of her hunters as she left. She passed the rock mound and began tracing her steps until she saw a small glimmer on the ground. She bent down and picked up the arrowhead, turning it over in her palm. It almost didn't occur to her that rather than her usual silver or stone colored arrowheads, this one was gold.

Artemis drew her bow and did a sweep around with her eyes. She was soon met with a bright light that would have been blinding to mortals and the sound of an engine being revved. She lowered her bow with a sigh, preparing to meet her brother with an eye roll.

"Sis!" Apollo leaped out of his convertible sun chariot and bounded over to his sister, wrapping her in a large bear-hug that pulled her from her feet.

"Apollo!" Artemis choked out, unable to stifle her laugh. "Put me down Apollo!"

"Fine." Apollo set her down and loosened his arms slightly, just enough so Artemis could move to wrap hers around him. "So, how ya been Sis?" He said, releasing her.

"I have been fine, Apollo." She replied.

"How are all the sweethearts?" He raised his eyebrow, making an attempted flirting face.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "My hunters are fine." She shook her head and looked up at him. He always insisted on being taller than her, he's never accepted the fact that she was born first (even helped their mother birth him). "First you ruin one of my perfectly good arrowheads, then you call my hunters sweethearts, this visit isn't exactly going in your favor Apollo."

"Hey, a gold arrowhead is a lot cooler than a stone blood-covered one." He said defensively. "And, besides," his voice took a sudden dark turn. "I wasn't expecting this visit to go well anyway." His gaze dropped to the ground.

Artemis grew concerned. "What do you mean Apollo?" He didn't look up, and Artemis almost feared he was about to break out a haiku when he finally did lift his eyes.

"Artemis, I…" He looked down again, and Artemis could tell he was struggling to find his words. If the god of poetry was struggling for words, it must mean something bad and hard.

"Apollo," Artemis spoke with a delicate voice, a voice she often used when approaching a wounded animal careful not to spook it. "Apollo, look at me." He raised his head. "What do you need to say? Brother, tell me."

Apollo gave a sad sigh before finally answering. "Artemis, I'm being relocated. Far, far away, and it sounds like I may never be able to come back."

Artemis heard her heartstrings being plucked by his words, the last sentence causing them all to snap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own anything affiliated with it. Percy Jackson and all his friends (as well as his enemies) belong to the brilliant mind of Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 2

"What do you mean relocated?" Artemis' voice was raising, she feared the hunters might hear.

"Zeus has ordered me to move my base of operations. Apparently the countries near the equator haven't been getting a proper amount of sun exposure and are starting to propose the exact opposite theory to global warming. I've been ordered to move to Ecuador so they can get the sun they need." He spoke with a tone of mockery and sadness, and a bit of fury.

Artemis shook her head in disbelief. "No, he can't do that, can he? Western civilization is here, in America. What about council meetings?"

"He said that I should only go to them if they call for me to be present. He wants me to stay there and make sure the sun stays constant." He looked down and shook his head. "I wish it weren't happening Sis, I really just wish it never had to happen."

Artemis felt the sting of tears behind her eyes. She grit her teeth. "Dammit Apollo, this is what happens when you slack on your job!" She cried. She knew Apollo had no real blame for this, even if his slacking was fact.

"I know, Artemis, I know." She heard in his voice that he too was holding back sobs. And so they stayed like this, a stalemate of sorrow, neither one wanting to be the first one to break down and show tears in front of the other. As they made eye-contact, a truce of sorts was met as they both realized that it was inevitable. Artemis took strong steps forward and buried herself in the embrace of her brother, letting her tears fall down her face. She felt a few of her brother's tears drip on her and gave a small laugh that was quickly replaced by another wave of tears.

She finally managed to speak. "Do you know how long you'll be there?" She knew it was a long shot that this was merely temporary, but she had to take every chance she could get.

Apollo gave a sorrowful sigh. "Indefinitely. Though Zeus would like me to believe it's permanent."

She shook her head in the crook of his neck. "He can't. He just can't. How could he do this?"

"He's the king of the gods Artemis. He can do whatever he wants and he knows it. Everything and everyone is expendable to him if he thinks it will help some cause of his." He gave her a squeeze. "Hey, I'm gonna fight it. I'll be back to annoy you as soon as I can."

She gave a weak smile. "I sure hope so." She sighed. "When do you leave?"

He pursed his lips. "Zeus said it had to be tonight. After I'm done with you I'm headed straight there."

Artemis gave a small, weak gasp. They broke from each other's embrace, tears halting their flow. "Tonight? It has to be tonight?" She looked down, then back up at him, her voice coming out a weak whisper. "So this is the last time I'm going to see you?"

"I'm so sorry Artemis, but, yes. At least for a while. Maybe I'll be needed for a council meeting soon." He lifted her chin with a gentle touch. "I WILL see you again Sis. I swear on the river Styx we will meet again." He gave her a small kiss on her forehead

Artemis smiled as his solemn oath. She reached up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Farewell, my brother." Her voice came out barely above a whisper.

Apollo placed one leg in his car. "Goodbye, sister mine." He got in, gave one last bright smile, and started the chariot.

Artemis watched as the car grew brighter and brighter, lifting in the sky as it prepared to take off. She stared, and although it was the brightest light she had ever laid eyes on, she had never felt more drowned in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

First off a big thanks to all the lovely readers and reviews I've gotten! This chapter is a bit lengthy but any shorter would have just been too boring for me to allow myself to publish. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own anything affiliated with it. Percy Jackson and all his friends (as well as his enemies) belong to the brilliant mind of Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 3

Artemis stood there in the woods, phantom tears falling and silent sobs escaping. She has been away from camp for quite a while now; surely the hunters were beginning to wonder if not worry. She took in a deep breath and tried to regain her composure. She would not return to her hunters weeping like a child. After a few more deep breaths she managed to bury her emotions deep down and began to make her way back to camp. Once she returned she was greeted by the curious searching stares of the hunters. Of course they deserved an explanation as to why she had taken off and not returned for some time, but perhaps not the full truth.

She straightened up "My apologies for my sudden disappearance, an arrowhead of mine had broken off and took far longer to recover than I had thought." She gave a last nod to her hunters before entering her tent. She had not realized that while speaking she was holding the gold arrowhead in her hand. She looked down at it as if it were the last ray of sunshine before a cold stormy night. Squeezing her eyes shut she pressed it to her chest in her hand, and sat for what felt like centuries with her thoughts. Artemis had to admit, this emotion over her brother was a bit surprising. Apollo had always been an annoyance to her, but he was her brother none the less. Even when she had nothing, Artemis had Apollo. And now he was gone, just beyond her fingers' reach. It was torture. She let her tears fall, and fall, and fall until she wept herself tired and went to bed.

She should have known better that sleep offers no haven from troubles, it provides just the opposite. Apollo was hanging off a rocky cliff that dropped so far and didn't appear to have an end, and he was slipping. Artemis tried to run to him, but it was like she had stones chained to her ankles. When she finally reached him she knelt down and grabbed at his hands, only to find that hers passed right through his. She looked at his face, and rather than seeing the expected look of strain or panic, he only wore a warm smile. Their eyes met. Artemis tried again to grab her brother but she still passed through him like he was nothing. He met her eyes again and spoke. "Goodbye, sister mine."

Artemis' eyes widened and she began scrambling to try and grab him, but her attempts were futile. Apollo's fingers slipped from the ledge, and Artemis was left screaming after him as he fell slowly down and was consumed by the darkness.

Artemis awoke with a gasp, sitting bolt up in her bed. She was breathing heavy, and perspiration covered her body. She raised a hand to her cheek only to find fresh wet streams. She wiped them away and stood up from her bed, walking over to her desk. Planning a hunt always got her in a better mood, and with the hunt of the boars coming up surely it could help. After twenty minutes she realized it was hopeless. The loss of her brother was not something a mere hunt planning could remedy. She exited her tent and went to the center fire pit. The hunters would be up any minute now anyway. She started the fire going and began to fill her quiver with silver arrows, preparing for today's bird hunt. The hunters began to trickle out of their tents, preparing their equipment as well.

Thalia approached her. "The hunters are ready to move out, my lady."

Artemis gave a nod. "Thank you, Thalia." She rose to address her hunters as they gathered in a clump before her, quivers full and bows at the ready. "We shall move as one until we reach the birds. Then, split and cover more ground. Remember to be swift and quiet, make every arrow count. A scared moving target is never easily fallen." The hunters gave a call before following their goddess into the woods. They followed until they reached the site, breaking off into pairs. Artemis could hear arrows flying and sinking in to the bodies of the birds. Thalia was left as Artemis' companion, rightfully so as she was the second in command. Artemis stalked silently through the vegetation as she spotted a plump dove on a nearby branch. Thalia watched soundlessly as Artemis drew up her bow and took aim. Artemis eyed the dove, and the dove suddenly looked directly into her eyes. As Artemis looked at the bird her nightmare from the previous night came flashing across her vision. She was no longer staring at game, she was staring into the eyes of her brother about to fall to his doom. She let out a shaky breath and released the arrow, watching as it sailed narrowly missing the dove's right wing.

In that moment Artemis felt herself turn to stone. She had missed. She had missed a shot so easy she could have done it in her sleep. And what was worse was that Thalia had seen her miss the dove. Thalia was staring at her, a look of concealed shock on her face. She opened her mouth, hesitating before she spoke. "A-Artemis?"

Artemis struggled against the paralysis brought on by her question. She let out a breath before replying in a soft voice. "Yes, Thalia?"

Thalia paused, clearly trying to choose her words carefully. Finally after a minute her gaze fell to the ground and she said "Would you like me to retrieve the arrow for you my lady?"

Artemis felt relieved and turned to face Thalia. "If it is not too much trouble," she met Thalia's eyes "thank you, Thalia." It was clear to both girls that the thank you was not just for the retrieval of the arrow. Thalia gave a nod before taking off in the direction of the arrow. Artemis remained planted in the ground, a thousand thoughts running through her head. Thalia respected an individual's privacy, Artemis thanked the fates for that, but her hunters would surly find out eventually that something was wrong with her. If they were suspicious before, and Artemis guessed they most likely were, Thalia's suspicions were just proven right. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep this from the hunters, not forever. But she also knew she couldn't tell them, at least not yet. Thalia reemerged from the forestry and held out the silver arrow to Artemis, avoiding eye-contact. Artemis took the arrow with a kind "Thank you" and put it in her quiver. Together they rejoined the hunters and headed back to camp. The hunters managed to catch quite a lot of birds, Artemis felt almost guilty for not contributing to the haul. She returned to her tent and sat down. She couldn't shake the fact that she had missed that shot. She was taking Apollo's loss much harder than she had thought. She put her head in her hands and felt her tears fall in her palms. Never had she felt more suffocated by grief in her life. Even Orion didn't leave her this depressed.

Suddenly a figure entered her tent. Artemis jerked her head up and saw Thalia standing there, her eyes suddenly darting to the side and the ground. Artemis gave a small gasp before quickly wiping away her tears. "Now is not a good time Thalia." She spoke perhaps a bit more harshly than she would have wished.

Thalia dropped her jaw, keeping her gaze on the floor "My apologies my lady, I-I didn't mean to- I'm terribly sorry."

Artemis let out a calm breath, pulling herself back together. "It is fine Thalia. What did you need?"

"I… Well, you dropped this, in the woods. I just wanted to return it." She lifted her eyes slightly, though still avoiding the goddess. "I'll just leave it here, on this table." She set the object on Artemis' planning table. She moved toward the exit, turning around and speaking in a soft voice. "I won't tell the other hunters about… today. I swear."

Artemis nodded and gave Thalia a kind look. "Thank you Thalia." Thalia bowed and left. After she was gone Artemis got up and walked over to the table. She gasped once she reached it. On the table was the golden arrowhead. Artemis picked it up and stared at it as if it were cursed. She blinked back tears and squeezed the arrowhead in a fist. With an anger unlike anything she had ever felt she slammed the arrowhead on the table, leaving it sticking up like a three-dimensional island on her map. She grabbed the edges of the table and let her head hang, tears dripping down her cheeks and nose. No sleep would be obtained by her that night. She was too busy planning.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey readers! Sorry this chapter has taken long, but I was busy winning a dance competition! I just want to let you all know that I have planned many things that some of you have suggested, and many answers are to come. Patience, grasshoppers. Anyway, thanks again for all the lovely reviews and favorites and follows. You all are awesome and I'll do my best to keep up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own anything affiliated with it. Percy Jackson and all his friends (as well as his enemies) belong to the brilliant mind of Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 4

The moon was high and full, providing plenty of silver light for Artemis to see. Most of the hunters are asleep by now. All except one, the very one Artemis needed to talk to. Artemis shouldered her bag and strode over to Thalia's tent. She entered cautiously, not wanting to wake anyone who didn't need to be awakened. Thalia was laying on her bed, hands behind her head and one knee up, staring at the ceiling. She didn't notice Artemis walk in before Artemis spoke in a soft voice. "Thalia?"

Thalia jerked up in her bed, "Artemis!" She stood up, giving her goddess a bow. "My lady. What is it?"

Artemis gave a gentle gesture for Thalia to have a seat on the bed. She then took a seat next to her second in command. "Thalia, I'm sure you've had suspicions that something has been going on." She paused and Thalia nodded in confirmation. "There is. Something has happened. In fact, tonight I'm leaving to see what can be done about the situation. Naturally, you'll be in charge while I'm gone. I cannot burden you with any more details, and I must ask you to keep your word of secrecy. Do you understand, Thalia?" Artemis searched Thalia's face. She was looking at the ground, understanding crossing her eyes. She gave a nod and looked up at Artemis.

"The hunters will want to know where you've gone. What do want me to tell them?"

"Tell them I've been called to Olympus. I'm not sure when I'll be back, you can tell them that."

Thalia simply nodded. "It will be done my lady."

Artemis smiled. "Thank you Thalia. I am so glad you are my second in command."

Thalia bowed her head. Artemis returned the bow and stood, moving toward the exit. Before she left, Thalia turned to her and spoke. "Good luck Artemis."

Artemis turned over her shoulder. "Thank you. You as well, Thalia." And with that, she entered the dark of night. She walked far beyond the camp before calling down her silver chariot pulled by reindeer. She mounted the chariot and pulled the reins, taking off in to the sky. She flew and flew until the sea came in to view. She was about to cross past the shore when a shape flashed across the sky and ended directly in front of her. She yanked the reins, pulling the chariot to a halt.

She was greeted by a skinny figure in a track suit flashing an awkward smile. "Hi."

She sighed "Hermes. What a surprise. If you wouldn't mind," her voice turned stern. "get out of my way."

Hermes pressed his teeth together, giving a sorry look. "No can do Artemis."

Artemis let out a controlled breath. "Hermes. If you do not move I will run you over. Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

"Artemis," Hermes spoke as if a vicious beast were staring him down. "I know you're headed to Ecuador. I can't let you go."

"And why is that, Hermes?"

"Surly you've heard Zeus' orders. All Olympian council members are to remain in America unless ordered or given permission to leave."

Artemis sighed. "Looks like Zeus has become quite the power king lately. Has it not occurred to you to question his authority?"

Hermes opened his mouth but hesitated. He finally replied. "Look, Artemis, I miss Apollo just as much as you do-"

"No. You don't." She clenched her jaw, giving him a fierce look. "You can't. No one will experience the loss of Apollo like I am being forced to. No one will feel as surrounded by darkness as me. No one has had a piece of them ripped away." She turned her chariot around. "And no one puts me in such a state without me putting up a fight." She whipped the reins and sped off. Hermes was speeding next to her.

"Artemis!" he called. "What's your plan here?"

She turned to him, the moonlight illuminating her eyes like silvery fire. "I'm going to pay a visit to dear old Dad." Hermes slowed to a stop, watching as his half-sister sped off. He wanted to help, but he knew he could only do that by getting out of her way. So he simply watched with a heavy heart.

"Hermes! I'm hungry! I want rats!" He heard his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Not now George." He let out a sigh and flew off.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi lovelies! This one's pretty short but you'll see why soon! I know some of you will appreciate this chapter. Again, thanks to all the follows favorites and reviews. More to come shortly!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own anything affiliated with it. Percy Jackson and all his friends (as well as his enemies) belong to the brilliant mind of Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 5

"Dear Artemis,

Hey Sis! Writing from Ecuador here. It is pretty beautiful, all the pretty plants, the beaches, the tanning opportunities, and the people aren't that bad looking. Of course, the only person I want to see is you. I don't know if you'll even ever get this letter, hopefully I can pull some strings with Hermes. I don't care what Zeus says, I will write you this letter, and another one, and a hundred after that until one finally gets to you. I don't know how you're doing back at home, but if it's anything like how I'm feeling, then I am truly sorry. I don't sleep at all, just lay staring at the night sky. I can say I'm experiencing the exact words of Bruno Mars' 'Talking to the Moon'. I look up at the sky, and I can see your face in the silver surface. I'll admit, sometimes I may start talking to it, just in case there's any possibility of you hearing. I know we bicker, and argue, and fight, and sometimes wish the worst upon each other, but gods being completely separated from you kills me. I tried hunting a bit, like the old days, and I couldn't even hit a damn bird ten feet away from me. When I was finally able to sleep I had a horrible nightmare. I was trying to save you from falling off a cliff into a pit of pure darkness, but I couldn't. It brings tears to my eyes to even think of writing this, but when I tried pulling you from the cliff, I held you out, and dropped you. I couldn't stop myself, couldn't control myself. And I watched, as tears fell down your face and you plummeted into the darkness, screaming my name. I… I woke up crying and screaming, unable to live with myself for what I had done. You tell yourself it's only a dream, it's not real, but still… Artemis, I am so, so sorry, for everything.

My heart breaks for you

This pain is unbearable

Sister, where art thou?

With much love and regret,

Your brother, Apollo.

P.S: If you do get this, ignore the little drop marks on the paper. Leaky roof and all that jazz."

Hermes held the paper in his hands. Artemis distracting Zeus had allowed him to visit Apollo after being summoned by him. He knew Zeus would never approve of his delivering this letter, but his heart just wouldn't let him play a role in keeping them apart. He knew Apollo was counting on him, and Artemis would have some light in her darkness. Tightening his grip on the paper, he flew off.


	6. Chapter 6

First off I'm gonna thank you all again for the amazing favorites and follows, as well as all the lovely reviews! I've received so many ideas for how this scene would go down, and they all were amazing. But I can't do everything that everyone suggests, and I did have somewhat of an idea on how I wanted it to end up. So after much discussion with my closest writing/fangirl friend, this is what I came up with. Sorry if it doesn't fit your thoughts or desires but this is how I decided I wanted my story to go. I hope you like it! More to come shortly for all you lovelies!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own anything affiliated with it. Percy Jackson and all his friends (as well as his enemies) belong to the brilliant mind of Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 6

Artemis strode in to the Olympus throne room, muscles tense and hands in fists as she approached the golden chair.

"Father!" She spoke with a stone cold voice. "I need to speak with you." Her voice rang with fury throughout the great room. Zeus turned around to face his daughter. It was clear by his expression that he had been expecting her.

"Artemis." His voice was collected and emotionless. "I assume this about your brother. Make it brief, I have much more pressing matters to worry about."

"Like countries near the equator complaining about the sun?" She spoke with much mockery. Zeus gave a sigh. "You have no reason, nor any right to do such an awful act to Apollo."

"He was slacking on his job, something you've complained about for centuries." Zeus stood firm, and Artemis clenched her jaw.

"Yes, but banishment? Isolation? He is a council member, you have no authority to make such a decision, not without a meeting."

"I met with the right people. If you continue to test my patience you will go without the knowledge you desire."

"And who exactly are the 'right people' Father?" Both were clearly becoming impatient with the other, but Artemis wasn't going to back down easily. That much was certain.

"Athena for one. Goddess of wisdom, giver of good counsel. And Hera."

Artemis' eyes grew with anger. "Of course. Of course she would be behind this!"

"Artemis you are being ridiculous." At that, Hera walked into the room, a look of annoyance and confusion on her face.

"What is going on?" She looked from her husband to Artemis and sighed. "Please tell me this isn't about her brother. I thought you'd be able to handle her questioning."

"You." Artemis spoke through gritted teeth. "You are the cause of my suffering."

Hera looked at her with furious eyes. "If I were you, I would watch my tongue before I lost it."

"Artemis," Zeus spoke in a calming voice. "It is true, Hera brought the problem to my attention. But after meeting with Athena that is when the final decision was made."

"And who suggested his complete isolation from everyone, I wonder?" Artemis kept her gaze locked on Hera, staring daggers at the goddess.

"It is his punishment." Hera returned the fierce stare. "Do you really think his slacking would go unpunished?"

"If he must be punished," Artemis felt her fingernails digging in to her palms, "why am I suffering?"

Hera took in a breath, staring down on Artemis as if she were a young mortal child. "Think of it as a learning opportunity. You mustn't be so dependent on your sibling; separation will be good for you. I would think you of all, what with your title, would appreciate such an opportunity." Artemis' jaw dropped. She just couldn't fathom what Hera was feeding her. "Now I think you should run along. I'm sure your hunters are eagerly awaiting their goddess' return." Hera gave a small chuckle, almost uncatchable to the untrained ear. Zeus showed no sign of having heard it, but Artemis' hunter's ear caught it loud and clear. Without thinking any of the repercussions, she drew and arrow and sent it flying at the goddess' head with a wicked cry. Zeus moved with the speed of his precious lightning and deflected the arrow, sending it spinning across the floor. Hera looked at Artemis, astonished fury blazing in her eyes brighter than the flames of Tartarus. "You ungrateful little wench!" Artemis stood planted firmly as the goddess moved toward her. "You don't even realize how lucky you are to even exist!" She shot her hand out and grabbed Artemis by the jaw, lifting her off her feet.

"I knew it." Artemis choked out, clawing at Hera's stone grip. "This isn't really about the countries and the sun, this is your excuse to punish my brother and I for existing."

Artemis struggled as Hera tightened her grip. "You dare speak of that ancient betrayal? You are a clueless girl! And you shall pay for your stupidity!" Hera squeezed tighter, raising her free hand.

"Hera that is enough!" Zeus' voice echoed with power through the throne room. "Release her!"

Hera clenched her jaw before dropping Artemis harshly to the floor and striding back up to where Zeus stood strongly. "You've gone soft." She spoke softly at him before leaving the room.

Artemis caught her breath before returning to her feet. Her father looked back at her. "Artemis, listen to me." Artemis raised her eyes to meet his, and she noticed a softening in his expression. "I know this is hard on you, and Apollo. But it is for the best. It is a solution and a punishment for a serious problem. I am sorry that it is affecting you, but there was no better solution. Apollo is staying in Ecuador, and he is to have no contact with anyone unless ordered by myself or the council. That is how it must be."

Artemis was staring at the floor. It was shiny, and reflected the ceiling above. She could just make out the newer constellation of a huntress. She nodded slowly, defeat present in her heart.

Zeus took a breath. "And… Artemis, your actions today cannot go unpunished. Hera will not allow it, and frankly I cannot allow it either. Apollo was scheduled to come to the council meeting in a week, to give an update on his settling to Ecuador. You are not to come to the meeting, nor are you to contact with him in any way while he is here. I will make sure he does not reach out to you as well."

Artemis gasped, tears stinging behind her eyes as she shook her head. "No, Father, please no!"

"I am sorry Artemis but you did this yourself. I shall have you notified every time he will be at a council meeting after that, but you cannot attend this one. Now, I think it would be best if you go." Zeus turned his back to her. Artemis stood staring in to space, jaw open and tears silently streaming down her cheeks. She turned and walked out of the room. The moon was new and dark, fitting to her current mood. She walked on in to the all-consuming darkness of night and sorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Not really sure what to put here, posting multiple chapters in a row doesn't give much opportunity for reviews and favorites and follows. So I'll just leave you with this: Stay lovely! Enjoy the new content, hope you liked the last chapter as well as this one. This one is pretty short, sorry about that, but stay tuned for more coming soon!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own anything affiliated with it. Percy Jackson and all his friends (as well as his enemies) belong to the brilliant mind of Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 7

Hermes flew until he spotted the silver tents of the hunters' camp. He landed by the fire, all the hunters' curious stares on him. "Hi!" he spoke friendly. "Is Artemis here? I have a message for her."

One of the hunters stepped forward. "Lady Artemis has not yet returned. We have no clue as to when she'll be back."

Hermes sighed. "Well, how about her second in command? Where's Thalia?" Hermes looked around, trying to spot the familiar face of his half-sister.

The hunter shook her head. "She left with a few others to get some game, and I believe she was going to try and contact her father and see if he knew when Artemis would be back."

Hermes pursed his lips and stood thinking for a good minute before answering. "Well then, guess I'll have to trust you with it."

The hunter's eyes widened. "Oh, I don't know if I should be the one entrusted with it. Why not just wait for Thalia or Artemis herself?"

"Come on, it's a letter in a sealed envelope. All you have to do is keep it safe until Artemis comes back. What's your name?"

The hunter hesitated before replying. "Sierra. Daughter of Athena."

Hermes flashed a smile. "Well, Sierra, I believe you're more than capable of keeping a piece of paper safe." He handed her the letter which she took reluctantly. "Keep it away from the fire!" He called as he took off, leaving the camp far behind.

Moments later Thalia and two other hunters returned from their hunt, carrying bags full of game. Sierra told Thalia of the letter to Artemis, and they agreed to keep it with Sierra until their goddess' return. They waited, until the night turned dark and cold, and finally after the new moon had peaked above them, they saw Artemis emerge from the shadows, her face nearly expressionless. The hunters approached her cautiously, Thalia speaking first.

"My lady? Is everything okay?"

Artemis simply held up a hand as she headed toward her tent. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd just wish to be alone right now." She walked into her tent and sat on her bed, still as a tree.

Sierra carefully poked her head in the tent. "My lady?"

Artemis' gaze stayed in place as she talked. "What is it Sierra? Forgive me, but if it is unimportant, then I would prefer it wait."

"Hermes stopped by here earlier with a message for you."

Artemis turned toward her. "What was the message?"

Sierra held up the envelope so Artemis could see. "He didn't say what it was, just that it was written to you." Artemis' brow furrowed and she stood up, walking toward Sierra and taking the envelope. She studied it for a few seconds before nodding to her.

"Thank you Sierra." Sierra gave a small bow before leaving the tent. Artemis returned to her bed and opened the envelope, removing and unfolding its content. She read, and read until tears clouded her vision. She wiped her eyes and read on, only having to wipe her eyes again and again. When she was finished she set the letter aside and put her head in her hands, tears streaming out with sobs. She realized she was smiling. She had actually received word from her brother against all of Zeus's orders. She silently prayed a thank you to Hermes before taking up the letter again and lying in her bed. She fell in to a vision-less sleep, clutching the letter against her chest. She had now been given a small rebellion against the dark tyranny.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello lovelies! I'm trying my best to publish more and more for you guys, but I'm gonna be honest with you. Writer's block sucks. Like, it really, really sucks. This chapter gave me quite the block. Luckily I managed to get through it. Transitions between the already thought-out bits are the hardest. Again, you all are awesome for favorites and follows and reviews! More to come soon and I promise I'll fight all the writer's blocks with the strength of all 300 Spartans at Thermopylae! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own anything affiliated with it. Percy Jackson and all his friends (as well as his enemies) belong to the brilliant mind of Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 8

It was the day of the boars. Artemis stood tall outside her tent, lifting a hand to the gold arrowhead tied around her neck. Her hunters were gathering around the fire, preparing their equipment and reviewing the strategy. Artemis had stashed her brother's letter in her tent and out of sight before leaving for the hunt. She watched as her hunters finished their preparations and stood before her anxiously. They moved out toward the boars, and picked off nearly every one. For a brief moment, Artemis' troubles were lost to her in her mindset of the hunt. A few hunters did suffer some head-butts from the feisty ones, but nothing to serious that can't be easily helped. They returned carrying their great haul that night with high spirits.

Artemis turned to Thalia before heading to her tent. "Tell them the hunt was a complete success. Make sure the wounded are tended to, it looked like Sierra and Kari took some painful hits from those tusks. I shall be in my chambers, and I ask that you shall not disturb me unless it is direly important."

Thalia bowed her head. "Yes, my lady." She headed to assist with the wounded and Artemis moved to her tent. She entered and was stopped dead in her tracks. A figure stood in her tent, and was holding a piece of paper. Artemis drew her bow.

"Who are you that dares to enter my tent?" She watched as the figure removed its hood, revealing the last person Artemis wished to see. "Hera." She didn't lower her bow. "What are you doing here?"

Hera simply looked at her as she set the paper down. "Is it so odd for me to visit my step-daughter?"

"Considering the events of the last time we met," Artemis slowly lowered her bow, keeping her sharp gaze on Hera. "I can understand your persuasion over Zeus, but how in all of Hades did you manage to manipulate Athena?"

Hera chuckled. "Oh please, you know Athena. You present her with any challenge and she just can't resist finding the perfect solution. Plus, you seem to underestimate my powers of persuasion." She took a step forward, and Artemis tightened her grip on her bow. "Speaking of the last time we met, Zeus told me of your punishment."

"Does it satisfy you?" Artemis spoke with a tone of disgust.

"I guess it will be satisfying to watch as your brother is put within your immediate reach, only to have your touch held back and your lips restricted. It nearly angered me to see that you had this." She gestured to the paper which Artemis recognized as her letter. "But then I realized something." A wicked grin pulled her mouth.

"And what is that?"

"That you were given a false hope. That all you know now and will only ever know is that your brother is suffering far far away and there is nothing you can do about it. That a light appeared at the end of your dark tunnel but turned out to be a firefly. What Zeus didn't have the heart to tell you was that after tomorrow's meeting your brother's presence will not be needed at any future meetings less something large and important should come up. The situation on the equator may be real, and you may have had hope before. But now, you two must learn your lessons. And until you do, I shall personally see to it that you two never make any contact of any kind."

Artemis stood speechless, mouth open agape and eyes fallen to the ground. She felt her body shake with her sobs trying to escape. Suddenly Hera was right in front of her, lifting her chin with a feminine hand. She cocked her head, a look of pity on her face. "Oh, child." She then unexpectedly pulled her in to an embrace. "You must understand, this is for benefit. I have no personal vendetta against you and your brother, anymore that is." She smiled and kissed Artemis on her cheek, tasting her salty tears and making her cringe from her lips. She then walked back to the corner of the tent. "We are family, after all." She gave a wink and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Artemis where she stood. Artemis raised her hand to the arrowhead and walked slowly over to the letter. She picked it up and held it level to her face, rereading the words of her brother. Perhaps Hera was right. All this letter indicated was Apollo's suffering. Maybe it was just a false ray of hope. Maybe she was merely chasing a firefly in her chasm of darkness and despair. She sat on the bed and let the paper fall from her hand on to the ground. Tears continued to stream from her eyes. Maybe there really was no hope.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello lovelies! I hope I've been updating fast enough for you all, I can only write so fast. Any way, you guys rock with the lovely favorites and follows and all the amazing reviews! I'll keep updating as fast as I can, tough curb your crazy expectations. Contrary to popular belief I actually have a life during the week. Love you all! More to come soon! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own anything affiliated with it. Percy Jackson and all his friends (as well as his enemies) belong to the brilliant mind of Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 9

Apollo stood outside his hut in Ecuador perched in his chariot. A smile played across his lips. Today was the council meeting. It wasn't that he was excited about going to a council meeting, but he knew a certain someone would be there. How he looked forward to seeing his sister again. He looked up and saw a figure flying toward him.

"Hermes!" He called as the god stopped next to his chariot.

"Apollo! Are you ready to go?" Hermes greeted him with a warm smile.

"Absolutely." Apollo pulled his chariot in to the sky, Hermes right next to him. "I can't wait to see Artemis."

Hermes dropped his gaze, lifting an awkward smile. "Right." He said in a shaky voice.

Apollo turned to him with a furrowed brow. "What is it Hermes? You look like you're hiding something."

Hermes gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, well, um, about Artemis…" He looked at the ground, keeping his false smile. "So, funny story."

Apollo grew more concerned with every word. "Spit it out Hermes."

Hermes chuckled nervously again. "So, Artemis kinda, maybe, sorta isn't coming to the meeting."

Apollo gasped. "What?"

"Yeah. She, uh, might have, kinda, confronted Zeus and shot an arrow at Hera's head and got banned from this meeting and you are to have no contact with her whatsoever." He gave another nervous laugh. "See? Funny, right?"

Apollo's jaw dropped. "Wait, what happened?"

Hermes sighed. "She went to talk to Zeus about your moving, then Hera walked in, the two of them got in an argument, Hera said some nasty words that aggravated Artemis, and, you know your sister, she ended up firing an arrow at Hera's head which Zeus deflected, sending Hera on a fit of fury nearly choking Artemis to death and Zeus stepping in telling her to stop and now as a punishment Artemis can't come to today's meeting or make any contact of any kind with you until such time, quote, 'that they both learn their lessons', unquote."

Apollo could feel his heart sink to the floor. He had spent the last week preparing for his reuniting with his sister. All his built up excitement now fizzled in to disappointment. "So this is pointless. All my hope was for nothing."

Hermes laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "This meeting won't be pointless. It's about you after all. You can still have some persuasion that moves them to allow you to move back."

Apollo gave a half-hearted nod, keeping his gaze on the sky as his chariot flew toward Olympus. "Did she get my letter?"

Hermes nodded. "Yes. I didn't see her reaction to it, but she got it."

Apollo gave a sigh of relief. "Good. So does that mean you could deliver more?"

"Unfortunately no. Zeus won't allow it. I was only able to deliver that one because she was distracting him, but now he'll be even more on guard when it comes to messages. I'm sorry."

Apollo nodded. "Alright then. Well, thanks for that one at least." They continued on until they got to Olympus. There Apollo sat through what he had predicted was a meeting that got nowhere. When asked how Ecuador is he simply replied "It's good," and that was the last he was asked to give any input in the situation. At the end of the meeting he turned to Hera. "And how, may I ask, is my sister?"

He saw Hera tense up a bit at the mention of Artemis. She turned to him with an expressionless face. "I won't lie to you, she is suffering. As we speak she is sitting in her camp, drowned by her grief. She appears to have lost the will to even so much as move. I have to say I am quite surprised her beloved hunters aren't responding to it."

Apollo put his head in his hands. "May I please see her?" He knew it was a long shot.

"Absolutely not, and there will be no discussion over the matter either."

With a sigh Apollo left the throne room. Hermes was waiting for him outside. "Sorry for how that went buddy. Well, ready to go back to Ecuador?"

Apollo hesitated before responding. "Yes, let's go."

They flew on until Apollo took an unexpected direction. Hermes was confused. "Uh, Apollo? This is a little out of our way." He noticed Apollo was holding something to his chest and whispering. "Apollo?" Apollo opened his palm revealing a ring with a turquoise design band on the outside that reminded Hermes of cracked bits of a shell. Hermes recognized it as a ring Apollo always wore. Suddenly Apollo materialized a silver ribbon tied around it with an engraving Hermes couldn't make out. Hermes looked forward and saw the glow of a fire in the woods. The glow of a camp fire. "Apollo, you can't go to Artemis' camp! If Zeus or Hera find out they'll only double the harshness of your punishment!"

Apollo turned to him, a mad look in his eyes. "Then it's a good thing I'm not going in to the camp."

Hermes watched as they flew over the camp and Apollo timely dropped the ring, having it land safely within the barriers. They then both flew back to Ecuador, Hermes more nervous than before, yet Apollo with a little bit more peace of mind.

Sierra halted outside Artemis' tent. "My lady? May I come in?" She waited before hearing a soft reply.

"Yes, come in." Sierra slowly walked in, and stifled her shock. Artemis was sitting on her bed, staring straight ahead, yet her face was emotionless and her posture atrocious. If Sierra didn't know any better she would have though she was sick. "Have you and Kari healed well from your injuries?"

Sierra nodded. "Yes, my lady, and thank you for your concern."

"What have you come for Sierra?" Her voice was barely audible and nearly emotionless except for a hint of sorrow.

Sierra held up an object in the palm of her hand. "This thing, it fell from the sky."

Artemis' brow furrowed and she turned her gaze to Sierra. "Fell from the sky?"

"Yes. Madison and I saw it just fall in to the camp while we were patrolling with the wolves. We think it's meant for you."

Artemis paused for a moment before holding out her hand. "Let me see it." Sierra stepped forward and dropped the object in to Artemis' palm. "What led you to believe it was meant for me?"

"The silver ribbon, my lady. It's inscribed 'To The Moon'. We could only assume it meant you."

Artemis stared down at the object and her eyes widened. It was a ring. Her brother's ring. She'd recognize it anywhere. "Thank you Sierra, you may leave now." Sierra gave a bow before exiting the tent. Artemis untied the silver ribbon and inspected it. Surly enough 'To The Moon' was written in beautiful black letters. Artemis squeezed the ring in her hand. It felt warm, like her brother had just very recently taken it off. Suddenly she felt a pulse come from the ring, almost like it was trying to speak. She hesitated before lifting it to her ear. After a moment, she heard a small whispering sound, followed by a voice she could never forget.

"I love you Artemis, with all my heart."

Artemis nearly choked on her sobs. It was him. It was his voice, his words. It was really him. She found herself crying, but this time the tears were accompanied by a smile. She slipped the ring on her finger and lay down in her bed. For the first time in a long while, she was able to sleep at peace, holding her brother close to her.


	10. Chapter 10

First off, I'm so sorry for taking so long. Life can get so in the way of things. Thank you all for being patient. I'm really trying to post as often as I can, but as I said before, my life can really pull me away. You all are just lovely for everything. Stay lovely! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own anything affiliated with it. Percy Jackson and all his friends (as well as his enemies) belong to the brilliant mind of Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 10

Hera paced the floor of the Olympus throne room. "They are mocking us."

"Hera," Zeus started. "Perhaps you should show them generosity. I'm sure they'd respect you after it."

Hera turned furiously to her husband. "Break down? After all the trouble I've gone to to get this far? They'd make me a laughing stock for being so weak. Since when are you so soft for your children?"

"I'm just worried we're being too cruel on them."

Hera rolled her eyes. "Honestly, sometimes I wish you were more like the king of the Norse gods. You know, he was never soft like this with his children. He even casted his prized son out to the mortal world without any powers, just to teach him a lesson."

Zeus' eyes widened a bit. "Hera,"

"Oh relax, I'm not suggesting that. I'm merely saying that he doesn't show weakness when it comes to discipline and neither should we. Now, your children are rebelling against their punishment. What are you going to do?"

Zeus sighed, clearly becoming tired of the conversation. "He dropped a ring and it landed in her camp. I don't think that counts as a rebellion."

"He recorded a message in the ring! He made contact!"

"It was a message that could not be replied to! For all he knows she may not have even received it."

Hera let out an angry breath through her nostrils. "Fine. But the security between them must be doubled; they may not pull any more tricks like this again."

"You are overreacting Hera. Whatever vendetta you have against Artemis and Apollo must stop before it causes any more damage. If you know anything about those two then you know that they will always find a way to keep together."

Hera pursed her lips, pausing before finally speaking. "You are right." She sighed. "I can't just tear down the punishment, not without losing a great deal of respect."

"Then what will you do?" Zeus asked with a furrowed brow.

"Let's just call it," a smirk pulled the corners of her lips, "the big finale."

Artemis was in her tent when a god fell through her roof. She jumped as the figure tore through the fabric of her tent and landed just in front of her table. "Hermes! What in Hades do you think you are doing?" She shouted, but quiet enough as to not call the attention of her hunters.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself."

"You always want attention." Her face was stern. "And how does ripping through my tent, an action that does upset me greatly, not bring attention?"

"Well…" He shrugged. "It got your attention." He brought out his cell phone and pressed a button, pointing the device at the hole. After a few seconds the hole stitched itself shut without a trace of his entrance.

Artemis watched before turning back to him. "What do you want Hermes?"

"Zeus has a job for you."

Artemis stifled an eye roll. "Let me guess, there are countries by the North Pole complaining that the moon isn't big enough for them?"

"No, silly." Hermes tried to backtrack calling Artemis silly, but she finally gestured for him to continue. "Sorry. Anyway, apparently there's this creature that has been causing some trouble. Zeus wants you to hunt it and kill it."

Artemis was a bit surprised at the request. "Alright. Where does this creature reside?"

"It sleeps in a cave." He moved to the map on her table, pointing. "Here."

She stared over his shoulder at the map. "A peculiar area for a creature to reside. What exactly is this creature?"

"Zeus didn't give me much information. Just that it's been causing trouble, it sleeps there, and you are to kill it."

"Fine. I'll gather the hunters and we'll be off as soon as we can."

Hermes pressed his teeth together and made a hissing sound. "Zeus said he wanted this task secret. Even from your hunters."

Artemis furrowed her brow. "Why would he want that?"

Hermes shook his head. "He didn't say."

"For the god of messages you certainly don't ask for much detail."

"Hey," he pointed a finger at her, "I deliver what people want me to deliver. And I'm certainly not gonna go questioning Zeus. I mean, look what happened to you." He quickly lowered his finger as well as his gaze. "Please don't kill me."

"If you wish to leave without an arrow sticking from your forehead, I'd suggest leaving very quickly and very quietly. Tell Zeus I will perform this task as he asked, though I question why I must do it alone. Go now."

Hermes gave a nervous nod before leaving her tent through the opening and flying off. Artemis returned to her table, observing the map. She marked the creature's cave to her memory as well as the route she would take. She would tell the hunters tomorrow of her task and leave by noon. She then laid in her bed, twisting her brother's ring on her finger before finally falling in to a peaceful slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

Hopefully this means I'm back, but even I don't know. Again, thanks for all the lovely favorites follows and reviews. Stay lovely! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own anything affiliated with it. Percy Jackson and all his friends (as well as his enemies) belong to the brilliant mind of Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 11

Artemis exited her tent at the sunrise, equipped for her task with the mysterious troublesome creature. She didn't expect to find all her hunters standing in front of her, clearly expecting her. She could tell they were anxious, but for what? "What is this?"

"Lady Artemis," one of the older hunters started, "we are concerned. You have seemed… Off, for quite a while."

Artemis sighed. "I have business to attend to, a hunt that Zeus has requested of me. I must leave. We can continue this lovely conversation when I return."

"Artemis we cannot just stand idly by as you suffer by yourself." Sierra spoke up. "If we are to follow you forever then I think we deserve to know what ails you. Keeping secrets from us will do you no good."

Artemis pursed her lips and let out a quiet breath through her nose. She wasn't ready to tell them, had put it far back in her mind actually, but was now the time they would pry it out of her? "What has seemed off to you?" She addressed the hunters calmly. Perhaps she can keep up a composure that halts the truth.

Another hunter cleared her throat. "Well, you seem to always have sorrow with you. A few of the hunters, while patrolling with the wolves late at night, have heard sounds coming from your tent that sound like crying, like you're having nightmares then waking up from them with tears." She glanced down and then back up. "And, it seems like you've lost some color or glow. If we didn't know better we'd think you were sick." Artemis noticed Thalia standing off on the end of the group, gaze on the ground. "That and whatever Thalia knows that she swore not to tell."

"Well," Artemis took a deep breath, "thank you Thalia for keeping your word. And I have to say, it was quite bold of you all to confront me like this. Bold, but respectable."

"We figured if we all did it together you'd be least likely to punish all of your hunters." Kari said. "And we also knew that if you turned us all in to jackalopes you'd at least get some joy from it."

Artemis gave a small smile. "I do enjoy making jackalopes." She glanced at the ground, taking another deep breath. And another. And one last breath before looking up at her hunters. She knew they meant well. They only wanted to know what was wrong with her. She knew that they were right, they deserved to know. "I will tell you. But please understand that I do have to go to do something Zeus has asked after I tell you." The hunters all nodded and Artemis told them the whole story of her and her brother's suffering, starting with the day she lost the arrowhead, including the things Thalia saw, her visit to Olympus, and the gifts her brother managed to get to her. Some of the hunters gasped at times, some got watery eyes. Artemis was surprised to see Thalia shed a tear, wiping it away quickly. "Now, if you won't mind, I really need to leave."

The hunters gave a bow and broke their wall, going in their various directions. Artemis passed Thalia on her way out and paused. Thalia had sat down on a log during her story. She looked up at her goddess, and Artemis could see the shimmer in her eyes from tears. Artemis laid a hand on her shoulder. "May I accompany you my lady?" Thalia asked.

Artemis shook her head. "Zeus requested I go alone and keep the hunt secret, even from my hunters."

"He has a lot of nerve to ask that of you after what he and Hera did."

Artemis sat next to Thalia on the log. "We share a very complicated father. I guess the only answer I can leave you with is that there is a reason behind every order he gives. He cannot take the blame for what happened with Apollo, that was Hera."

Thalia snickered. "Seems we also share a step-mother who doesn't like us much."

Artemis chuckled. "Yes, that we do." She turned to Thalia. "You are an extraordinary second in command Thalia. One of the best I could ever ask for."

Thalia's expression softened and she looked up at the sky. "I'm just striving to be as good as Zoë." She looked back down at the ground.

Artemis swallowed. "No one can replace Zoë." She looked at Thalia, making eye contact as Thalia lifted her gaze. "Just as no one would ever be able to replace you." Thalia's lips parted and Artemis pulled her in to an embrace.

Thalia's voice came out a whisper. "Be careful Artemis."

Artemis smiled. "I will." They broke from each other, and Artemis put a gentle hand to Thalia's cheek. "Take care of them."

Thalia nodded. "I will."

Artemis rose and walked quietly out of the camp, mounting her silver chariot and flying off toward the unknown with a hand clasped around the golden arrowhead hanging from her neck.


	12. Chapter 12

I am so sorry I've been gone for so long! I was going through some long and grueling stages of grief and then I had to do a lot of travelling. I know I only left you with a bit of a filler but hey, all stories have to have them, it can't all be action action action the entire time. This one is pretty short too but as I said, all stories need bits like these. School is starting soon so most likely I won't be able to post as often as I used to but trust me when I say I'm trying! Stay lovely!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own anything affiliated with it. Percy Jackson and all his friends (as well as his enemies) belong to the brilliant mind of Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 12

Hermes flew like his life depended on it, and he knew that probably wasn't far off from the situation. He could hear George and Martha's protests coming from his pocket.

"You're going so fast! Doesn't the sky have speed limits or something?" hissed Martha's voice.

"I want rats!" was all he could catch of George's shouts.

Hermes ignored the serpents and hurried to his destination. He finally arrived outside the hut, banging so hard on the door he worried he would break through it. "Apollo! Apollo it's Hermes! Come out it's really important!" Apollo opened the door, clearly having been woken up, wearing a gold robe with matching bunny slippers. He looked at Hermes with tired eyes and sighed quietly.

"What is it Hermes? You know I have to get up early to drive the sun."

"Helios is taking over tomorrow." Hermes was out of breath, but seemed very determined to speak. "Apollo," he put his hands on Apollo's shoulders, and Apollo could tell by the lack of mockery of his slippers that this was serious. Hermes spoke cautiously, "Artemis has gone missing."

Apollo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "What? What do you mean missing?"

"No one's seen her for two days. Not even those stalkerish satyrs that are all obsessed with her." Hermes removed his hands from Apollo's shoulders. Apollo slumped against the door frame.

"Hermes," he turned his gaze straight to the messenger god, "tell me exactly what happened."

Hermes gave a sigh before speaking. "She was given a hunting task to be carried out alone. She left and that's the last time anyone's seen her."

Apollo put a hand to his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Hermes could barely hear him whisper "Not again."

Hermes swallowed. "Helios is going to take over the sun until you return."

Apollo dropped his hand and strode back in to his hut. "I'm going to find her." Hermes saw him shoving things in to a bag. "I'm going to find her this time." His voice was fierce. Hermes' brow furrowed.

"What do you mean this time?" he asked.

"I let her down when she was taken by Atlas. I didn't do everything I could have or should have. I should have rescued her. I should have been there for her but I wasn't. Not this time." He shouldered his bag and turned to Hermes. "This time, I will stop at nothing until I see her safe. This time, I will not let her down. I will be the brother she deserves." His body shimmered and he was now wearing his golden armor. "I will save her."

He walked past Hermes and out to his gold chariot. Hermes scampered after him. "You know, we don't even know if she's in danger."

Apollo mounted his chariot. "Artemis doesn't just lose track of time, especially while on a hunt." The chariot lifted. "Give Helios my thanks." He called back to Hermes before whipping the reins, causing the chariot to disappear in a runway of golden light. Hermes stood, satisfied with his job well done. He knew if anyone would see Artemis safely returned it was Apollo. What he didn't know was that he had just sent Apollo to something much worse.


	13. Chapter 13

Ha ha! You probably thought that last chapter was what I was going to leave you with for a while, but it is actually THIS chapter that I will probably leave you with for a while! This is a pretty long chapter too, so hopefully it should hold you for a while. Stay lovely!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own anything affiliated with it. Percy Jackson and all his friends (as well as his enemies) belong to the brilliant mind of Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 13

Apollo flew at a speed that would have gotten him in huge trouble had he been flying the sun. Hermes had caught up with him soon after and gave him the map as to where Artemis' hunt was to take place. Apollo thanked him not before scolding him for not giving it to him earlier. Though Apollo was driving at inconceivable speed, it still took quite a while to reach his destination coming from Ecuador. He finally slowed down around the area where the map showed the cave. He saw a group of satyrs gathered under a circle of trees. After landing his chariot he walked in to their circle. "Hello." He spoke softly as to not raise any alarm.

The satyrs scrambled to their knees. "Lord Apollo!" The eldest spoke. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Their heads rose to look at him.

Apollo gave a gesture for them to raise and relax. "My sister has gone missing. She was supposed to be hunting around this area. Have any of you seen her?"

The eldest spoke again. "Aye, we have heard. I hate to disappoint you Lord Apollo, but neither we nor any of our kin have seen her."

Apollo sighed and looked down. "Well, thank you anyway." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" A high voice rang. Apollo turned back to see a young satyr step forward. "My uncle said he saw someone enter the cave and not come out. He said they looked like a female, perhaps it was Lady Artemis."

Apollo stepped toward the young satyr. "Where is this cave?" His voice was rising.

"About a mile north of here. There's a big boulder that kind of looks like a bunny by the entrance."

Apollo paused at the odd identifier but ran back to his chariot, leaping in to it and shouting back to the group. "Thank you!" He whipped the reins with such urgency that he was thrown a bit off balance with the quick takeoff. He stayed close to the ground while flying. Soon he saw a boulder that looked as if it had two long ears pulled back. He halted the chariot and jumped out. He studied the boulder for a minute, coming to the conclusion that it did kind of look like a bunny. He then looked around and found the small cave entrance. It was well hidden from plain view, and so small that Apollo had to crouch to enter. Once he was inside he noticed the cave was larger than the entrance would have one believe, and just enough light was let in from the entrance that he could see the entire cave easily. It wasn't very wide, but it was quite long and pretty tall.

He took a step forward and looked at the very end wall of the cave, and froze. A figure was sitting at the far end with their knees against their chest. Slowly and cautiously they rose to their feet, clearly noticing Apollo's presence. Apollo could now see the figure clearly, with its silver outfit now dirty and slightly torn near the ends, and the auburn hair that was precisely pulled back from her face. "Artemis!" Apollo called, his voice echoing against the stone walls.

Artemis looked at him with sad eyes. She gave a breath filled with sorrow before speaking. "Apollo." Apollo broke in to a run to get to her, all the pain of all the time lost coming back and fueling this very action of his. Artemis began to speak again in a louder voice. "Apo-" Before she could finish Apollo was halted, bouncing off an invisible force and landing on the cave floor. Artemis had raised her hands to her mouth, silent tears gathering behind her closed eyelids. Apollo got back up and slowly stepped forward with his arm outstretched in front of him. His hand finally came in contact with the force he had run in to, an invisible wall.

He put both of his hands on the wall. "No." He mumbled. Artemis stepped forward and placed her hand gently on the wall, revealing it to be about an inch thick. Apollo saw her tears falling down her cheeks, her eyes looking in to his. His hands curled in to fists and he began hitting the wall, slamming his fist down on the wall. "No, no, no!" His voice grew louder with each hit against the barrier.

"Apollo it is useless." Artemis spoke softly. She had withdrawn her hand from the barrier. Apollo slammed both his fists against the wall one last time before sliding to his knees and giving a sad laugh.

"But I'm rescuing you this time."

Artemis gave a weak smile and knelt down in front of him. She placed her hand on the wall again over her brother's weakened fist. He opened his fist so their hands were aligned and he looked in to her eyes. Even in this cave they shone like the moonlight. "It looks like there is no rescuing this time, my brother."

Apollo sighed, dropping his head. "This was Hera, wasn't it?"

"I am sent on a hunt by Zeus and end up trapped in a cave; I don't think there can be any other culprit." She looked down, and then back up at Apollo. "You were sent here, weren't you?"

Apollo raised his head to look at her. "Yes. I was told you had gone missing, and obviously I would want to go look for you, so I was told you had gone on a hunt alone around here and came right away." He paused before asking. "How did you get trapped here anyway?"

She gave a small sigh before answering. "Well, as you know, I was sent on a hunt to kill a creature that was apparently causing trouble and supposedly slept in this cave. So, I came in here at night, hoping to kill whatever it was in its sleep. When I entered, the creature was nowhere to be found. Then I heard a noise from the entrance and saw something that looked like a large boar. It roared and I backed up, hoping to get a good view to see where to shoot. My back was then against the wall and the thing charged, but stopped. Then I saw why. This barrier had appeared. The creature hit the barrier a few times before it turned in to a golden dust. I then felt something on my ankle, and this appeared." She brought her ankle forward and he saw that it was chained to the back wall. "I tried everything I could to break the barrier and the chain, but nothing worked." She sat down with her back against the barrier. "It's my fault, I should have seen that this was a trap, but I thought a hunt like this would help."

Apollo looked down at her from the side and could see her eyes closing, fighting the tears. "Help with what, Artemis?"

She opened her eyes. "Help me to get over you." She looked up over her shoulder at him. "I was completely torn apart by losing you, Apollo. I felt as if I was being drowned in a sea of darkness and pain. Nightmares, hunting mistakes, I went through it all."

Apollo sat down, his back on the barrier next to her so they could still see each other's face. He gave a sigh. "So, what now?"

Artemis stared straight ahead at the cave wall. "What do you mean?"

"What do we do now? Does this thing have a time limit or something? A password? Secret handshake? Where do we go from here?" He looked over at her.

She gave a small shrug. "I suppose you could go speak with Hera, though what good it would do I do not know."

"I'm not leaving you." He said. "I'm going to stay with you until you're safe."

Artemis smiled. "You may be here a while then."

Apollo felt the corners of his lips pull. "Then we'd better find something good to talk about. I suppose rock paper scissors is always an option too."

She laughed and put her head on her hand. "I know something."

"What?"

"In your letter, you referenced a song. I am unfamiliar with modern music, what exactly was that song?"

Apollo smiled. "You mean you don't know who Bruno Mars is?" She shook her head. "Well, the song was Talking to the Moon. It really captured the emotion of our situation."

She lifted her head. "It sounds like he is a great artist."

"Well he should be he's my son." He grinned, and Artemis rolled her eyes. "Would you like to hear the song?"

"Sure." She expected him to just pull out his iPod and play it, but what really happened was much more.

A lyre materialized in Apollo's hand and he scooted to sit facing her. She turned herself so she could see him as he began to pluck the strings. She noticed that rather than the usual sound a normal lyre makes, this sounded like a cross of a piano and an acoustic guitar. Apollo then opened his mouth, taking in a breath and began to sing in a voice that over millennia Artemis had never heard an equal.

"I know you're somewhere out there,

Somewhere far away,

I want you back,

I want you back,

My neighbors think I'm crazy,

But they don't understand,

You're all I had,

You're all I had,

At night when the stars light up my room,

I sit by myself talking to the moon,

Trying to get to you,

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too,

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

I'm feeling like I'm famous,

The talk of the town,

They say I've gone mad,

Yeah I've gone mad,

But they don't know what I know,

Cause when the sun goes down,

Someone's talking back,

Yeah they're talking back,

At night when the stars light up my room,

I sit by myself talking to the moon,

Trying to get to you,

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too,

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?"

Artemis' lips parted and she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"Do you ever hear me calling?"

She wiped her cheek only to have the other one get wet with another.

"Cause every night I'm talking to the moon,

Still trying to get to you,

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too,

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

I know you're somewhere out there,

Somewhere far away."

Apollo finished his strumming and the lyre vanished from his hands. Artemis had tears streaming down both cheeks, having given up on wiping them away. She smiled. "I… I love it, Apollo."

Apollo smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." She moved closer to the barrier, against the protests of her chained ankle. Apollo did the same. Apollo raised his hand to the barrier, Artemis putting hers over his, and they sat like this, staring in to each other's eyes. Hers like silver moonlight, his like golden rays of sunshine. They sat here, wet cheeked, in silence, for what felt like hours.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello lovelies! That wasn't too long of a wait right? I guess I'll start by saying thank you for all the lovely favorites follows and reviews. And now please stay tuned for a quick commercial break. My friend **SongOfRejoice** and I have started a collab fanfiction here. Our name is **CelestialTwins**. We currently have two chapters of our story posted with much more to come and it would be really lovely if you guys would check that out. Okay, that's over with. On with the story! Stay lovely!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own anything affiliated with it. Percy Jackson and all his friends (as well as his enemies) belong to the brilliant mind of Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 14

"So…" Apollo finally spoke. The silence had grown thick in the air with time. The twins had moved to sit back to back against the barrier some time ago. "This was Hera's plan? Have you trapped in a cave for Zeus knows when?"

Artemis stared straight forward, her brows slightly furrowed in thought. "I think it was more than just being trapped in a cave." She shifted so her side was against the barrier. "It was you. And I. The tantalizing moment when we both see that after all this time, all this pain, we are so close," she laid her fingertips softly against the barrier, "yet unable to touch. A truly Tartarus worthy punishment, though not very original." She gave a quiet sigh, letting her fingers slip down from the wall and in to her lap.

Apollo ran his hands through his hair, letting out a hard breath as he did so. He turned his head and watched his sister as she sat staring off in to the distance. "Hey, why don't you just transform in to some animal? Then you'd be able to dig yourself out or at least be free from the chain." He gave a kind smile.

Artemis returned his smile, but then swung her leg in to his view. "I have tried. I cannot. The chain is celestial bronze. There is no escaping it by myself." Apollo gave a sigh. "Apollo, I do not think you staying here is going to help me out of this. Perhaps you should go to Olympus and have Hera take down the barrier."

Apollo was quiet for a minute before responding. "I don't want to leave you here alone. But if I could do something that would free you, then I'd be a fool to just sit here." He stood up, Artemis followed suite. "I'll go to Olympus as fast as I can, and I'll fight Hera as hard as I can." He wished he could lift her chin like cool heroes do. "For you."

Artemis smiled and put her hand to the barrier. Apollo put his over hers, his being much bigger and blocking his sister's from view. "Be careful Apollo."

Apollo smirked. "Now when am I ever not careful?" Artemis chuckled at this. "I have an idea, how about I get Hermes to keep you company while I'm gone?"

Artemis frowned. "Doesn't his work keep him busy?"

Apollo shook his head. "Nah. His company's so grown he's pretty much just a supervisor. I'm sure it'll be fine if he spent one day away."

Artemis raised a questioning brow but decided to dismiss it. "Whatever makes you more comfortable with leaving."

"Now if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get rid of me." Artemis rolled her eyes. "Alright. Let me just go find him. He's probably in his office on Olympus."

Artemis gave a nod. "Yes, Apollo, I will be fine until he gets here. I'm not just a child scared of the dark."

Apollo took one last deep look in to his sister's eyes. As much as he hated to leave her here like this, he knew she was right. He turned before calling over his shoulder "I'll be back before you know it!" and he was out of the cave.

Artemis could hear the engine of his sports chariot revving as he took off, flooring the gas it sounded like. She slowly sank back in to a sitting position against the far wall, her ankle tired from fighting the chain. "I truly hope so."

Apollo could see Olympus coming closer. He finally arrived and after a long period of searching for a parking spot he got out and headed over to Hermes' office. He didn't pay attention to the receptionist at the front and threw open the large doors. What he saw he certainly wasn't expecting.

Hermes had his headphones in and was dancing around wile packaging boxes of various contents. What really surprised Apollo was that he had no shirt on. He hadn't tried that style in nearly millennia. Apollo could hear Hermes singing to the song playing. "Whoa oh ooh, whoa oh ooh oh oh ooh, whoa oh ooh! 'Cause if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it! 'Cause if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!"

Apollo pursed his lips before shouting "Hermes!" simultaneously switching from true form to human-like form hoping the bright flashing would get his attention. When Hermes looked over and saw Apollo he was a deer in headlights, a look of pure shock and surprise on his face. He yanked out the headphones and made a shirt appear on his torso.

"I, uh…" Apollo saw his face turn a shade of red.

"Beyoncé? Really Hermes?" Apollo said with a raised brow.

"Oh, you're just jealous 'cause the humans worship a mortal as a musical idol far over you."

Apollo gave a grumble. "She's just a mortal I don't understand."

"Hey, don't be hatin on Queen B. There are even mortals who believe her to be and worship her as a god."

"Now she's a queen?" He shook his head. "Never mind. I've found Artemis!"

Apollo proceeded to tell Hermes about how he found Artemis, the horrible thing keeping her in that cave, and Hera's tantalizing punishment for both of them. Due to his being the god of truth, he forgot to leave out the part about him singing to Artemis, to which Hermes replied with a high pitched "Aw!" Finally, he told Hermes of his plan to confront Hera and his request that Artemis not be left alone.

"Of course! I'll leave right away!" Hermes' sandals began to flutter and he zoomed off out of the room before Apollo had the chance to thank him. He reached the cave pretty quickly, and walked in cautiously. "Artemis?" He called.

Artemis stood up and took a few steps forward. "Hermes?" She halted her steps as the chain held her back. She could feel a few drops of ichor running down her ankle.

Hermes jogged forward until he was right in front of the barrier, putting a curious hand on it. "Whoa." He then looked at Artemis with a grin. "So, as I'm sure you know, Apollo sent me here to keep you company while he gets himself killed by Hera."

"I am aware." She cocked her head. "What exactly did you have in mind for that?"

His grin spread. "Well, Bruno Mars is a pretty good artist, but he's also a peasant." He pulled out his iPod. "It's time you we're introduced to the queen."


End file.
